There are currently remote start systems that allow a user to remotely start a drive system of a vehicle in which the drive system will run for a predetermined time. Further, the known remote start systems allow the user to request temperature information for the passenger compartment of the vehicle and allow the user to extend the predetermined time. However, the previously known remote start systems only provide a current actual temperature of the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Such systems have proven useful for allowing the user to check whether the current actual temperature of the passenger compartment is within a desired temperature range. However, the user may be unaware that after the lapse of the predetermined time the temperature is outside of the desired temperature range. For example, the user is not automatically notified of at the time of remote start that the predetermined time is insufficient to provide the temperature of the passenger compartment within the desired temperature range. Therefore, the user may fail to realize that the predetermined time would need to be extended prior to the expiration of the predetermined time.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for notifying a user about a temperature of a passenger compartment of a vehicle after a lapse of a remote start of a drive system of the vehicle based on an estimated future temperature of the passenger compartment of the vehicle.